


Rozmyślania Czarnego Pana

by Radiowiec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiowiec/pseuds/Radiowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywne podejście Voldemorta do kwestii dotyczącej go przepowiedni i przeznaczenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozmyślania Czarnego Pana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thoughts of the Dark Master](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34263) by Skull Bearer. 



Niektórzy uznaliby tę przepowiednię za klątwę, zgubę, zapowiedź nieszczęścia.

Przepowiednię, która mnie dotyczy.

Tę, która mówi, że Harry Potter ma moc zniszczenia mnie i musi z niej skorzystać, aby samemu nie zginąć.

Śmierć naznaczyła nas obu i ma zabrać jednego; którego - my zdecydujemy.

Wielu odbiera tę wizję przyszłości jako zapowiedź klęski, mój wyrok wypowiedziany ustami Losu, nieuniknione ostrze skryte w miękkich fałdach zasłon Multiwersum.

Raczej nie wątpię, że tak właśnie widzi to Potter, jak też i Dumbledore. Woleliby, żeby było jakoś inaczej, i przeklinają okrutny Los.

I ja tak kiedyś czyniłem.

Ale teraz...

Mmm, teraz...

Teraz błogosławię Los, który utkał nić mego żywota, w jego słowach odnalazłem prawdziwą wolność i wyśmiewam swoje dawne lęki.

Zależy jak to postrzegać.

Zrozumiałem to, gdy rozmyślałem o wyrokach Losu po swoim odrodzeniu; taki drobiazg, ale wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne i śmiałem się niczym demon, że nie dotarło to do mnie wcześniej.

Kwestia podejścia.

Szklanka jest zarazem w połowie pełna i w połowie pusta.

Optymizm i pesymizm.

Mogę rzucać się w wir najbardziej morderczych walk i wiem, że przeżyję, mogę podejmować najstraszliwsze ryzyko, wiedząc, że nic mi się nie stanie. Jeśli zostanę schwytany, jestem pewien - chyba że zdarzy się coś nieprawdopodobnego - że ucieknę.

Pomyślcie - przepowiedziano, że Harry Potter może mnie zniszczyć.

Mogę to odbierać jako wyrok, bądź jako możność robienia co zechcę, jako że ogromna większość rasy czarodziejów nie jest w stanie mnie zabić.

Zabić mnie może tylko Harry Potter.

Jak to wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia...


End file.
